


That Red Dress

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Green are getting ready to go to some party, whatever. Green's more interested in Red's choice of attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Request was "some Red/Green where the two of them have to dress up for an event". I just came to the dress conclusion on my own. Don't kinkshame me.

Green was about to start getting ready for Gramps’ big-deal-whatever event when he found Red in a dress. It was one of those long, elegant evening gowns with a slit in the side that showed off enough of Red’s leg to try and be tantalising. All Green really noticed was that Red had shaved his legs again and it was still really fucking weird.

“What’re you doing?” Green demanded.

“Getting ready,” Red replied.

“You’re actually wearing that? This isn’t some fetish thing?”

Red grinned at Green. “Why? D’ya want it to be?”

Green flushed. “I – I don’t care!”

“Yeah, guess you get hard for me no matter what I’m wearing.”

Green pointed accusingly. “You! You’re trying to distract me! Why are you wearing that?!”

“It’s pretty,” Red replied. “The tuxes weren’t pretty.”

Green was sceptical. “That’s seriously it?”

“That’s seriously it.” Red went to the wardrobe and pulled out Green’s tux, still in its bag. He threw it to him. “Go put it on.”

“You’re so lucky you’ve got the legs for that,” Green muttered as he unzipped the bag. “The hell’s Gramps gonna say?”

“‘Good to see you Red, how’re your PokéDex coming’,” Red guessed. “And then he’ll want me to whip it out right there so he can check it. Which is the other bonus of the dress; no pockets, no PokéDex.”

“No PokéBalls,” Green pointed out.

Red frowned. “Good point.”

“And those heels look really uncomfortable,” he added.

Red pulled the skirt of the dress back so Green could better see the straps criss-crossing up Red’s calves. “I’m _not_  taking these off on a whim.” He let the dress fall again and started rummaging through a shopping bag. “I wonder if there’s a bra… I could put PokéBalls in that, right?”

“Maybe one in each, I dunno, do I look like the kinda guy who checks out tits?” Green dryly remarked.

“If they’re on me, sure,” Red replied. He frowned. “There isn’t one… damn Blue.”

“I should’ve known,” Green sighed. “Another bet?”

“Yeah,” Red replied. “But it _is_  a pretty dress, right?”

Green looked at it more closely, taking in the contrast between the dark reds (of course) and Red’s skin, his hair, the way his eyes seemed to shine brighter as he waited for a response with a little too much enthusiasm.

“Yep,” Green admitted. “You look really good. Blue’s gonna hate it.”

Red leant across the bed and kissed him.


End file.
